


Escape the Night

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: POV Second Person, Society Against Evil, post season one, pre season two, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: You work with the Society Against Evil. Shane's your partner. Something went wrong and ultimately, you ended up on the wrong side of the council.[Written Pre Season 2]
Kudos: 5





	1. Shane

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO This one is a throwback and a half.  
> I decided to merge these two oneshots together and make a mini fic.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's accepted a mission. You know for a fact that you can't help him. Circa June 2016

The door opened.

“You accepted the mission?”

Shane raised his eyebrows, “Why the hell shouldn’t I have. Joey’s my friend. We finally have a lead!”

You stormed into the room; “I can’t heal you if you die, Shane.”

Shane seemed taken aback. He knew that you had not followed rules on your previous mission, which causes punishment.

“They took your power? That seems a bit over the top.” He said, walking towards you.

You chuckled, “I thought they’d throw me in prison for a week. Nope…this is much worse.”

You decided to change the subject, “YouTube treating you well?”

He shrugged, “I recently came out as Bi, so still deciding on that.”

You sighed, “I saw the video.”

He nodded, leading you inside the messy living room.

“I rented some 1920’s fashion. Said they may not be getting it back. They didn’t care. They’re shutting down soon anyway.” Shane said, trying to avoid the subject of dying.

“Who else is going?” You asked, sitting down on the couch. He slumped next to you.

“Well, there's Andrea, Justine, Glozell, Sierra, Matthew, Timothy, Lele, Oli, Eva and I.” He listed the people off his fingers. “10 of us plus Joey.”

You sighed, feeling yourself start to cry. You wiped away the tears, making sure Shane didn't notice. You weren't very good at concealing it as Shane wrapped his arms around you. You cried softly into his shoulder. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey, I won't be gone for long. It's an Illusion remember. None of us will remember it, except for you and I. Joey will only remember parts."

You nodded. He kissed the top of your forehead.

"I need you to promise me something. If I die, and I'm sure I will, when there are three people left, perform a ritual and bring us back to life. Promise?"

You nodded, wiping away tears.

A knock on the door sent shivers down you spine.

"That's my cue." You said, standing up and walking to the door. Shane followed behind you. You opened the door ready to leave. Turning around, you said to Shane.

"Kill the son of a bitch for me. He's done enough as it is."

Shane nodded. "See you in 5."


	2. Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season One, circa 2017. You pay a visit to Joey in lieu of certain events

The door opened. A tall, dark haired man greeted you.

“Hi there,” you said. “I’m here to see Mr Graceffa.”

The man eyed you suspiciously, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

You shook your head, assuring him that it was all good things. The man introduced himself as Daniel and let you in.

“He’s just upstairs-Joey!” Daniel called up the stairs. When no response was given, he raced up the stairs. Your eyes landed one of the photos nearby. It was of Shane and Joey, set a few years ago, probably. You picked up the photo, examining it closely.

_ Idiot  _ was the first thought that crossed your mind, making you chuckle. A thumping sound alerted you that someone was coming downstairs. You placed the photo back down and sure enough, the light, messy haired man greeted you at the bottom of the stairs.

“Good evening, Mr Graceffa.”

He seemed to scan you, as to check whether he can trust you or not.

“Hi,” was the eventual answer you received.

You smiled, introducing yourself and reassuring that you were not there to kill him.

“I’m apart of the Society Against Evil. I’m guessing you’ve heard that name before.”

He scoffed, “Last time that name was uttered, eight of my friends died. I’m guessing you were friend’s with Shane.”

You nodded, “I’m here to talk about the incident.”

Joey’s face instantly paled. He motioned to the couch. You removed your coat, hanging it on the hanger and sat down on the couch.

“As far as the world of YouTube is concerned, Shane Dawson is alive, as are the rest of the victims.”

“How though?” Joey asked, the question burning through his tongue. “They were all buried-Justine alive-and they are now thriving like nothing happened.”

You grabbed his hand, making him flinch.

“I was the one who brought them back. I’m one of the special members who receive gifts when they join. You’re given the option. Most don’t take it because it means more training. I received Telepathy and Resurrection, recently returned to me from the council.”

He pulled his hand away, “So you can tell what I’m thinking.”

You nodded. Instead of reading his mind, you pulled out some papers.

“As far as the board is concerned, Oli, Eva and yourself survived the onslaught of Arthur, someone who went rogue against the association. He’s a time-traveller so that’s how you reached 1920.” You looked him dead in the eye, “When I recanvassed the house, I couldn’t find the deed, which led me to believe you have it.”

He nodded, “Caught guilty.”

You almost scrunched the papers.

“I get this rash around my eye. It’s this black scar almost. My eyes turn black and then I pass out. I normally get one hell of a headache before it happens.”

“You need to burn the deed.”

He scoffed. “Or what? I die?”

You flicked your head towards Daniel. “He dies. More accurately, you kill him.”

Joey buried his head in his hands, an audible sob escaped his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair, wiping his eyes.

“So now what?”

You shrugged, “Same rules. Invite 10 guest to the dinner party. One of them should be Daniel, One Shane, One Oli and One Eva. The rest are up to you. By the end of the week, the invite should be out. By Sunday, the party begins. Since the car blew up, I’ll provide transport.”

You stood up to grab you coat. Joey walked you to the door.

“Shane, Oli and Eva are prone to their memory from the last dinner. When the time is right, each of them will remember what happened and you’ll have more problems to deal with. The same thing will happen if something goes wrong. Each hour, someone will die.”

“I’ll see you Sunday then.” Joey replied.

You smiled, “Good Luck. You will definitely need it.”


End file.
